Bad Day
by FadjrinaH
Summary: Hari ini merupakan hari sial seorang Sakon Shima! Kejadian demi kejadian yang menjengkelkan, terus menimpanya dari tadi pagi! Kalau ditotal, sudah... 9 kejadian, lho! Ada apa, sih? Dan... kejadian 'sial' yang ke-10, apa, ya? (Warning Inside! Oneshot, AU)


Halo, FadjrinaH alias Nana disini! Mau numpang publish FFn SB baru, fic kedua...!

Ini adalah fiction birthday yang terlambat, ahahaha... ^^)a Maaf untuk author Meaaaa karena baru bisa publish sekarang! Semoga suka, nak! (OK, aku kebanyakan ngomong 'nak' 'nak' 'nak', aku tobat!)

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, ngaco, alur kecepetan, dll. Garing? Sebenernya ini bukan fic yang terlalu fokus ke humor, jadi mohon dimaafkan!

Disclaimer : Sengoku BASARA punya CAPCOM. Karakternya hanya dipinjam sama saya! Cover diambil dari Pixiv, (c) アキラ / Akira

* * *

Bad Day

(Sakon Shima's POV)

Pagi hari, tanggal 9 Juni.

Hari ini cerah-cerah aja, sih, cuacanya. Kalau di cerita novel atau komik, biasanya hari kayak gini diawali dengan cicitan burung, sinar matahari, dan berbagai kata embel-embel lainnya. Tambahan, di sfx-nya suka ada suara 'Kriiiiing kriiiiing' atau 'Piiiiip piiiiip' atau 'kukuruyuuuuk', bunyi alarm gitu lah.

Itu artinya 'Pagi sudah dimulai, pembaca. Mari kita intip kehidupan karakter utama kita. Namanya adalah Similikiti, dia merupakan orang abnormal yang blablablabla dan blablablah sampai pada suatu hari dia blablablah...', yaah bacotan mainstream ala narrator tea.

Eh, jangan salah sangka dulu! Bukan artinya gue gak suka sama awalan cerita kayak gitu! Yang ada, gue malah pengen. ...Kenapa? Yah... Soalnya kesannya tuh kayak yang peaceful gimana... gitu. Tenang... Damai...

... daripada pagi harinya diawali kayak gue!

"MOTOCHIKAAA EYEPATCH PUTIH GUE MANEE YANG SEMALEM LO PAKE BUAT NYEKA ILER GARA-GARA DIKIRA TISUU!"

"DIHH BORO-BORO GUE LIAT, EYEPATCH GUE JUGA ILANG PEEEAA! GUE LAGI NYARIIN, NIH!"

"EYEPATCH LU MAH ADA DI KERANJANG TERONGNYA KOJURO! MAKANYA UDAH GUE BILANG JANGAN DITARO SEMBARANGAN, SEMUA BARANG WARNA UNGU ITU DI MATANYA KOJURO KELIATAN KEK TERONG SEMUA! SI HANBEI AJA DIMASUKKIN!"

"HAH?! ADUH HARI INI SI KOJURO MAOO MASAK SEMUR TERONGG! GYAAAA EYEPATCH GUEEEHH!"

"EEE KODOK TUNGGU! BANTUIN CARI EYEPATCH GUEEE DULU, NTAR TELAT NEHH! WOI, DENGAR GAK LO! "

... Bisa bandingin mana yang lebih baik, kan'?

Aaah, seriusan deh... Kuping gue sakit, tiap pagi dibangunin alarm kayak gitu. Nyesel gua, tinggal seapartemen sama Masamune dan Motochika yang berisiknya naujubile. Meskipun kamar kita beda 5 lantai, tapi suara mereka yang abis keselek toa itu bahkan bisa menjalar nyampe 5 km di sekitar! Huh, kalau bisa pindah mah gua pindah, deh...!

Tapi masalahnya gue gak bisa pindah. Soalnya di apartemen yang sama, ada...

"Pagi, Sakon. Hari ini kupingmu bermasalah lagi, ya...?"

"... Eh? AH! Mi-Mitsunari-sama...! Selamat pagi!"

Mitsunari-sama~!

(Normal POV)

"O- Oiya, Mitsunari-sama tidak apa-apa...?" tanya Sakon sambil mendekati Mitsunari – atau tepatnya Mitsunari Ishida, sosok seorang lelaki yang sangat dikagumi oleh Sakon. Bukti? Lihat saja sikapnya. Dari badung dan ceplas-ceplos mendadak jadi anak manis yang jaim. "T-Tidak ada yang sakit, kan'?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Mitsunari malah balas bertanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Ah, maksudku... Teriakkan Chosokabe dan Date hari ini lebih keras dari biasanya... Aku khawatir tadi Mitsunari-sama bangun dengan cara yang tidak wajar-"

"Hahaha, jangan meremehkanku. Aku sudah biasa dengan teriakkan dua sejoli itu, beda denganmu," Mitsunari tertawa kecil sambil menepuk pelan kepala Sakon. Cowok berambut setengah merah setengah cokelat itu langsung ngeblush berat akibat tindakan Mitsunari. Bukan, bukan, bukan karena 'suka', tapi karena 'ngefans'! Kontrollah pikiran kalian, oh para fujoshi! "Justru harusnya aku yang tanya. Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakon?"

"Eh?! Ah-eh, i-iya... Ng... Aku tidak apa-apa, telingaku hanya sakit sedikit. Em... Ngomong-ngomong, Mitsunari sa-"

"HEI! Kalian berdua, pagi!" perkataan Sakon terpotong ketika sosok cowok berambut spikey dan berjaket kuning mendekati mereka. Spontan, Mitsunari dan Sakon menoleh untuk melihat sosok yang familiar bagi mereka – Ieyasu Tokugawa.

... Untuk selanjutnya tak usah ditanya lagi.

Sakon paling kesal kalau Mitsunari sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk Ieyasu. Sekali lihat, dia akan keterusan teriak 'Ieyasu! Ieyasu! Ieyasu!' dan yang empunya nama hanya ketawa-ketawa layaknya orang gila sambil lari keliling kompleks. Kalau Mitsunarinya mikir 'Ieyasu! Kali ini kau tak akan kumaafkan!', mungkin si Ieyasu mikirnya malah 'Haha, lumayah lah perangsang semangat buat jogging, sehat!'. Kalau diibaratkan, kejadian mereka ini mirip kayak adegan Sponsbob dan Petrik lagi lari dari kejaran seekor ikan gak waras yang jerit-jerit "COKELAAT! COOOOKELATTTT! COGGLAAADDDD!" tentunya dengan teriakan dan ending yang berbeda. Lagian, emangnya ada ikan demen cokelat?

Kalau sudah begitu, siapapun – termasuk Sakon Shima yang dicap paling 'akrab' dengan Mitsunari, bakal dikacangin selama dia masih teriak-teriak. Ini adalah hal kedua yang Sakon benci (yang pertama itu teriakan Masamune sama Motochika). Dia selalu iri pada Ieyasu yang bisa mendapatkan perhatian penuh Mitsunari dalam hitungan sekejap, sementara dia harus sakit kuping dulu baru diperhatiin sama Mitsunari. 'Hidup ini gak adil' begitu pikirnya.

Tapi... benarkah hidup itu tidak adil? Sakon, sepertinya mulai hari ini, kamu akan merubah cara pikirmu itu...

- SKIP TIME -

"MASAMUNE-DONOOOOO! HARI INI GILIRAN KITA PAKE LAPANGAAAAAAN!"

"HA! MASIH NGOTOT?! REBUT AJA LAPANGANNYA KALAU BERANI, SANADA!"

"UOOOOOOH, TAKKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MEMAKAI LAPANGANNYA HARI INI UOOOOHHHH!"

"Huh, berisik!" keluh Sakon sambil menutup telinganya sebal. "Gak di sekolah, gak di rumah, pasti ada aja yang teriak...! Ngomong biasa aja kenapa, sih?!"

"Dulu kan' sudah kuperingatkan, kalau masuk sekolah ini gak ada yang namanya 'damai'," balas Mitsunari dengan nada kalem, seperti biasa. "Tiap hari pasti ada aja kejadian ngaco yang bikin berisik satu sekolah. Di apartemen kita juga. Tapi kau masih ngotot minta masuk sekolah ini dan apartemen kita sekarang,"

"Habis, Mitsunari-sama kan masuknya ke sekolah ini! Mana mungkin aku mau masuk ke sekolah lain," Sakon kembali mengeluh sambil melempar 3 buah dadu yang dia bawa dari rumah. Sesekali kepalanya melirik sebal ke arah koridor, dimana Yukimura dan Masamune masih ngamuk-ngamuk memperebutkan lapangan untuk klubnya masing-masing. Sasuke dan Kojuro memasang tampang lelah karena kebiasaan ketua klub mereka yang seringkali merugikan pihak sekolah. Yang berantem mereka, yang dibacok berempat.

"SAKON SHIMAAA! MANA YANG NAMANYA SAKON SHIMAAAA!"

... Pletak!

3 buah dadu yang dilempar Sakon meleset akibat teriakan yang berasal dari pintu kelas. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sakon langsung menoleh dan melihat sosok yang dikenalnya berdiri di pintu sambil celingukan. Oh, ternyata Keiji Maeda, anak kelas 2 mesum nan genit yang naksir Magoichi-sensei.

"OOOI JANGAN DIKACANGIIIIN, INI PENTING BANGEEEETTTT WOI! CEPEEEET, MANA SAKON SHIMAAA! GUE LAGI NYARIIIN! SEKALI LAGIIII, INI EMERGENSI OKKK! MANA SAKOOONNN! SAKOOONNN SHIMAAAAAA! SA -"

"AY EM HIRRR!" potong Sakon sambil melempar 3 buah dadunya yang sukses nyungsep di lubang hidung Keiji (Jangan ditanya kenapa 3 dadunya bisa pas, anggap saja lubang hidungnya Keiji ada 3). "GUE DISINI! GAK USAH PAKE TERIAK NAPA, NGOMONG BIASA AJA! KUPING GUE BUDEG LAMA-LAMA!"

"LAH GUE KAGAK TERIAK BEGOOO, LU YANG TERIAK!"

"GUE TERIAK KARENA LO TERIAK!"

"DAN GUE SEKARANG TERIAK KARENA LO TERIAK BILANG GUE TERIAKKK!"

"GUE INI TERIAK KARENA LO TERIAK BILANGNYA GUE YANG TERIAK PADAHAL LO YANG TERIAK DAN LO NYALAHIN GUE YANG TERIAK!"

"GUE TERIAK KARENA-"

"BERISIK!" potong Motonari kesal. Semua orang (termasuk Yumekichi yang udah siap-siap pasang pose 'yo-dawg-ba-dum-tss') langsung menoleh ke arah Motonari. "AKU GAK BISA KONSEN NYALIN PR! KECILIN SEDIKIT VOLUME SUARA KALIAN, MENGGANGGU TAHU GAK! KALAU MAU BERANTEM DI LUAR AJA!"

.

.

... Krik... Krik... Krik...

Satu kelas pasang muka cileupeung face.

Beberapa mikir 'Dih, dia bisa marah juga!' atau 'Tumben banget si pendiem teriak-teriak kayak gitu,'. Sementara yang lainnya mikir 'Gak elit banget si Motonari yang keliatan pinter nyalin PR di sekolah! Yang bego gue atau authornya sih,'.

"Acieeehh Mori, bisa marah juga ternyata~!" komentar Motochika, yang tiba-tiba sudah nemplok di pintu kelas sambil nyengir-nyengir gaje. "Lu ngakak ya kalau teriak? Sekali lagi, dong?"

"Diam kau, Chosokabe! Mood-ku sedang rusak!" balas Motonari dengan tatapan ala guru killer yang ada di sekolah para readers (bisa bayangin, kan'?). "Teriakan dua orang itu sudah cukup membuatku kesal. Jangan sampai kau ikut-ikutan juga, ya!"

"Wessss, sabar vroh! I know dat feel!"

"Halah, bacod lu!"

"E bused dah, Mori OOC!"

"Bukan gue yang mau, authornya yang bikin gue kayak gini! Gyaaaa, kok aku ngomong gue-elu?! Kok jadi kek gini!? Siapa aku, dimana aku?! Kyaaah, kau apakan aku!? Kampret, OOC-nya terlalu! ENIBADI HELEP MIIIHHH PLISSSS-!"

"I WILL HELEP YUUUUHH MORI! TAPI GOCAP DULU GOCAP~!"

"Wat de! Nego dah, gocengan aja! Gue cuman punya goceng!"

"Ya sok lah goceng, da baik gua mah! Eh jangan ding ntar gue rugi, gope aja deh?"

"Gue bingung, yang blekok disini siapa sih?!"

"Aji gileee, Motonari kok bahasa lo jadi gitu sih!?" potong Masamune yang ujug-ujug masuk pembicaraan.

"Masamune-dono, rebutan lapangan kita belom selesaaaiiii!"

"Nanti ajahhh, gue mau merhatiin bahasa Motonari dulu!"

"Emangnye gue makhluk apaan pake lo perhatiin segala?! Kelinci percobaan lo?!"

"Ettdaaahhh Motonarii, bahasa lu unik serius! Motochika, kesambet setan apaan sih nih anak?"

"Kesambet cintakuh padanyah~"

"ARGH, OOT...! Waktu woi, waktu! Durasi!" potong Mitsunari yang kesal karena inti pembicaraan sudah jauh melenceng dari perkiraan. Tiba-tiba, Keiji langsung ikut-ikutan nemplok masuk sambil ketawa-ketawa gak jelas gara-gara teriakan Mitsunari.

"Ceileeeeh Mitsunari, ini mah fanfiction bukan syuting pilem emak lu! Kagak ada durasi-durasian, sutradara aja euweuh (gak ada)! Jadi kalau mau OOT mah bebaaas~!" ujarnya sambil goyang itik bareng Yumekichi (WTF?).

"Cih, ntar kapan selesainya blekok?! Lagian FFn ini genre-nya bukan humor! Terus kalau gak ada sutradanya, aku aja yang jadi sutradara!"

"Halah, emangnya lu bisa jadi sutradara?!" potong Masamune sambil masang muka 'ini-pasti-hanya-mitos'.

"Yeh, jadi sutradara mah gampang! Tinggal ngomong 'Cut!' atau 'Action!' sesuka hati, terus tinggal teriak-teriak 'Ekspresinya mana?!' sambil mukul-mukulin naskah dialog! Huh, cetek!"

"Gileee lu, udah pernah jadi sutradara Mollywood kali ya," komentar Motochika sambil geleng-geleng kepala, apalagi waktu ngeliat Mori klepek-klepek sambil ngebacod gak jelas.

"Mungkin dia mulai lapar! Kasih dia Snikers!"

"Eh, jangan! Iklan Snikers mah udah zaman kapan! Sekarang kan yang lagi ngetrend itu, nastar spesial pake-"

"Itu juga gak zaman! Lebih apdet yang kabar gembira untuk kita semua! Good!" Yukimura motong perkataan Sasuke sambil ngeluarin Mustin dari tasnya (omaigat akhirnya author mau juga bikin Yukimura jadi nista).

"Yeeeeeeyyyy, lagunya juga udah digantiiii meureun! Gak zaman ah! Sekarang kan yang lagi ngetrend kan'... itu tuh-!"

Motochika masang aba-aba sambil nepukin tangannya. Otomatis, Yukimura sama Masamune langsung berdiri saling berhadapan, kemudian menari sesuai irama (halah).

"AMBUREGUUUULL! EMESEYUUUU! BAHRELWAY, BAHRELWAY!"

"SUMIDAUUUN! AWUNGOOOOOOT! AIII EMMM TITANIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Wat de hell? Liriknya misheard ngaco! Iklan apaan sih tuh!?" tanya Motonari sambil cengo.

"Oh mai gat Mori, gak apdet banget sih! Itu tuh iklannya Klos Up!"

"Klos Up apaan?"

"WAT! LU GATAU?! Klos Up! Yang odol warna ijo itu loooh!"

"Iiiih Keiji, jijay ah,"

"SERIUS!"

"Suuuuuuut ah, malah ngomongin ginian! Cepetan, balik lagi ke topik!" Mitsunari marah-marah lagi sambil ngacungin katananya ke seluruh penjuru. "Ehem ehem! Baiklah! Pemirsa... anda masih bersama saya, Je-Je-Je-Je-Jeremi Teti! Di Bogor, di Bogor-gor! Dari Bogor kita menuju ke Cilegon!"

"SUBUUURR! LIHAT MUKA SAYA! SAYA TIDAK TAKUT, SAYA TAHU DI BELAKANG KAMU SIAPA!"

"Good Job!"

"Jika ingin membenar-benarkan sesuatu... Ngaca dulu deh!"

"SOBHOOEERR, INI GAYA KAMU KAN?! DAN SEMUA, YANG MASIH MEMBELA SUBUR, AKAN HABIS SEHABIS-HABISNYA, HABISNYA, HABISNYA, HABISNYA, HABISNYAAAAAHHHH~! DEMI TOEEEHHAANNNN!"

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPP!" potong Sakon sambil ngeledakin basoka yang entah darimana dia dapet, sebodo amat yang penting hepi. "Ini kenapa jadi pada menggila gini!? Gue mah bukannya gimana, cuman kasian sama Eka Gustiwana, lagunya pada lo cemarin! Lagian, itu ngetrend-nya zaman kapan coba?! Bisa balik ke topik gak?!"

"Iya iya, woles aja keles!" balas Keiji, sambil masang tampang cuek yang... menyebalkan~! Senam yang iya-iyalah, dung teng! (Haha, author full flashback di FFN ini. Masa kecil yang bahagia).

"Sebodo ah! Keiji, tadi lo mau ngomong apaan sama gue?! Mau nyatain cinta? Sori, hati gue cuman buat Katsuie seorang!" ucap Sakon dengan kepedean tingkat tinggi. Najis. Otomatis Keiji langsung nyari clurit yang baru aja dia pre-order dari tukang bakso magang tahun lalu (Oke capruk).

"Sori ya, gua bukan pecinta maho kayak elu...! Gue ke sini cuma mau nyampein, barusan loe dipanggil Ieyasu. Ditunggu di atap sekolah katanya," ucap Keiji, mulai masuk ke pembicaraan yang nyambung. Sebagai respon, Sakon hanya ngangguk-ngangguk ngerti. Dia normal! Gak kayak Masamune, Yukimura, Sasuke, Kojuro, Motochika, Motonari, dan Mitsunari yang dengan lebaynya langsung pasang muka kesambar petir.

"APAAAAHHH?! SAYA GAK PERCAYA! SAKON-DONO YANG DIPILIH UNTUK MENEMUI IEYASU-DONO DI ATAP SEKOLAH?!" teriak Yukimura sambil melempar Sasuke keluar jendela.

"WAT DE HELL?! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN! PASTI ADA KECURANGAN DALAM MK!"

"SAYA TIDAK TERIMA! SAYA MINTA PEMILU-NYA DIULANG!"

"IEYASUUUUU! KENAPA TIDAK KAU PANGGIL AKU SAJA, IEYASUUUUUUUUU?!"

"MITSUNARI, LU MAH YANG ADA JUGA DIPANGGIL SAMA MALAIKAT MAUT KE GERBANG NERAKA!"

"SUBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRR!"

'Abaikan mereka,' batin Sakon sambil berlari ke arah tangga menuju atap sekolah.

- SKIP TIME -

"Kau sudah datang, Sakon!"

Ieyasu tersenyum ketika melihat sosok lelaki berambut setengah merah setengah cokelat, tengah membuka pintu atap sekolah. Untuk beberapa saat sosok itu menatap balik Ieyasu dengan tatapan tajam ; tatapan tidak suka. Setelah menutup pintu, dia maju beberapa langkah ke depan Ieyasu.

"Ada urusan apa? Kalau gak penting-penting amat, mending balik ke kelas aja!" sahut Sakon dengan nada kesal.

"Eh? Tunggu! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu sebentar," tahan Ieyasu. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Aku butuh bantuanmu-"

"Ada Tadakatsu, kan'? Mending sama dia aja kalau minta bantuan," Sakon mengangkat tangannya, menandakan kalau dia tak peduli dengan urusan Ieyasu. "Sudah ya-"

"Ini tentang Mitsunari!"

.

.

.

Gerakan Sakon langsung terhenti begitu mendengar nama idolanya disebut.

"... Barusan... ngomong apa?" tanya Sakon sambil menoleh sedikit ke arah Ieyasu. "Tentang Mitsunari-sama?"

"Ya," jawab Ieyasu sambil menganggukkan kepala, kemudian mengeluarkan selembar surat dari kantong bajunya. "Aku ingin minta tolong. Sampaikan surat ini untuk Mitsunari, bilang kalau ini dariku. Surat ini sangat penting. Untuk sisanya, serahkan saja padaku," jelas Ieyasu mantap. Dia menyerahkan surat itu ke tangan Sakon, yang matanya langsung meneliti surat beramplop putih itu.

"Apa isinya?" Sakon berniat membuka isi amplop tersebut untuk mengintip. Tapi sebelum sempat melihat sepatah katapun, Ieyasu keburu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, melarang untuk melihat.

"Jangan dilihat. Itu surat pribadi. Mitsunari juga pasti tak ingin kau melihatnya," ucap Ieyasu. Kalimat itu cukup kuat untuk membuat Sakon mengurungkan niatnya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tak ingin mengecewakan idolanya itu.

"Eh... Jadi gue fungsinya cuman sebagai tukang pos doang gitu...?" tanya Sakon dengan nada tidak terima. "Tadi loe bilang butuh bantuan gue! Kalau cuma ngepos surat mah Tadakatsu juga bisa!"

"Tidak, surat ini hanya bisa diantar olehmu," balas Ieyasu kalem. Kemudian dengan senyum khasnya, dia mengecilkan sedikit suara yang keluar sehingga terdengar seperti berbisik. "... untuk hari ini..."

"Maksud?" tanya Sakon yang sepertinya mendengar bisikan itu.

"Hm? Hahahaha, nggak! Aku hanya bicara sendiri," jawab Ieyasu. "Cepat antarkan surat itu. Itu hanya berlaku hari ini, besok tidak bisa,"

"Apaan sih isinya, pake ada tanggal kadaluwarsanya segala?" bukannya langsung pergi, Sakon malah makin penasaran dengan isi surat itu. Maklumlah, dia itu manusia biasa. Penasaran itu gak bisa ditahan begitu aja.

"Nanti kau tahu sendiri,"

"Tapi gue pengen tahunya sekarang. Buka di sini boleh ya? Mitsunari-sama kan' gak tahu,"

"Jangan. Sudah kubilang, Mitsunari tidak akan senang kalau kau ikut-ikutan membaca isinya, karena ini surat pribadi,"

"Terus apa hubungannya sama gue kalau surat pribadi?! Pasti ada apa-apanya nih!"

"Sudah, cepat sana, antarkan surat ini!"

"Tapi gue penasaran!"

"Tadi kan' aku bilang kalau kau akan tahu sendiri! Cepetan!"

"Gue pengen bukaaaa!"

"Kubilang barusan-"

"Penasaran gilaaa! Gue buka ya?"

"Sakon, pliss deh!" Ieyasu yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran terpaksa dibuat OOC karena kalau sabar terus gak bakal ada akhirnya. "Lu ini udah gue bilangin tahunya nanti, masih aja penasaran kek emak gue yang suka nanyain 'Makeup Emak manaaa?!' pake suara ala Mbak Hana dijahatin Mas Bram yang selingkuh ma Karin?! Udah cepetan sono, kalo lo gak pergi juga ntar gue panggilin Tadakatsu buat ngebacokin lu pake cluritnya Keiji! Atau lo mau gue bacok sekarang?!"

"Eh-eee... Ng-Nggak... nggak jadi deh," nyali Sakon langsung menurun drastis gara-gara ke-OOC-an Ieyasu yang melebihi Motonari. Bukan takut sama Ieyasunya. Dia takut kalau kebanyakan bacot, ntar dia dijadiin OOC juga kek Motonari sama Ieyasu! Apalagi saat ini kepala author penuh dengan imajinasi nista yang bisa membuat Sakon OOC saat itu juga! Dan dengan alasan itulah, dia meninggalkan atap sekolah untuk melaksanakan misinya ; menyerahkan surat untuk Mitsunari!

* * *

"Lho?" Sakon langsung celingukan begitu melihat Mitsunari tidak ada di kelasnya. "Mitsunari-sama kemana?"

"Ah, Sakon! Datang juga," Motochika mengabaikan perkataan Sakon barusan sambil nyengir jahat. Sikapnya mencurigakan, apalagi ketika melihat amplop surat yang dibawa Sakon. "Gue tahu si Mitsunari ada di mana. Tapi, gue gak mau kasih tahu lu, karena... informasi itu mahal-"

"Kena angin apaan sih lu? Mabok ya?" Sakon langsung masang muka curiga gara-gara sikap Motochika. "Udah, bacod lu gue dengerin nanti aja. Mitsunari-sama kemana?"

"Gue bukan ngebacod! Gue tahu si Mitsunari ada dimana, tapi gue gak mau ngasih tahu! Harusnya lo maksa gue ngasih tahu, dong!" Motochika melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil memasang wajah capek. Sakon malah makin curiga.

"Gak ah, mending gue tanya orang lain aja. Sikap lu nyebelin,"

"Gitu banget ya lo! Padahal gue udah bela-belain mau ngelakuin misi ini!" Motochika langsung ngegebrak meja guru sambil natap Sakon kesel. "Udah ah, gue males ngasih tahu! Lu cari aja si Mitsunari sendiri, sebodo amat sama nasib lu gimana!"

"Misi apaan?" tanya Sakon tanpa ngehirauin ambekannya Motochika.

"Au ah gelap! Kamu jahat!" Motochika memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian sok marah ala cewek. Jijay serius.

"Ceileeeeh, gitu aja marah... Kek banci lagi! Jangan ngambek dong, gue dengerin deh bacotan lu,"

"Udah gue bilang gue bukan ngebacod! Gue ini lagi ngode buat lo!" Motochika berkata dengan perkataan yang rada... ehem... lebih ke arah 'romantis'. Mau gak mau Sakon terpaksa mundur karena takut diapa-apain.

"... Gue gak ngerti. Mau loe apa sih,"

"Gue mau lo dengerin gue! Udah itu aja, biar cepet selesai misi gue juga!"

"Misi, misi mulu daritadi! Misi apaan sih?!" Sakon mulai kesal dengan sikap misterius Motochika yang mendadak ngomongin musa misi musa misi. Motochika hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan barusan.

"Misi ya misi. Itu urusan gue bukan urusan loe. Yang penting, mau dengerin gue gak?!"

"Yaudah cepetan, lo mau ngomong apa! Risih gue juga di sini terus, eneg sama sikap lo!" Sakon ikutan teriak karena udah gak sabar sama sikap Motochika.

"Yaudah,dengerin ya!" Motochika langsung sok pura-pura batuk sambil narik nafas dalem-dalem. "Ekhem ekhem! Gue ganteng!"

"Hah?" Sakon masang muka cengo abis denger perkataan Motochika tadi. "Apa tadi loe bilang?"

"Gue ganteng! Gue pengen lo ngomong gue ganteng, baru gue kasih tahu si Mitsunari ada di mana!" Motochika mulai memperjelas situasi sambil nyengar-nyengir ala orang gila. Otomatis, Sakon langsung merinding karena persyaratan yang membahayakan nyawa itu.

"...Hah... Bilang loe ganteng? Gak ada pilihan lain nih? Disuruh joged atau apa gitu," Sakon garuk-garuk kepala sambil nyari cara terlembut buat nyampeinnya. Dalem hati dia ngomong : 'Soalnya kalau gue ngomong lo ganteng, kehidupan manusia bakal terancam...! Kiamat tepatnya mah!'

"Cuman ngomong dua kata doang apa susahnya?! Dan gak ada pilihan lain! Lo harus ngomong gue ganteng baru gue kasih tahu si Mitsunari dimana!" Motochika ngotot dibilang ganteng sambil ngacungin jangkarnya yang entah darimana bisa masuk ke sekolah. Karena dipojokkan, Sakon menelan ludah karena tak punya pilihan lain.

"... Serius ya loe? Gue gak mau tanggung kalau-"

"IYEEEE GUE SERIUS! CEPETANN!" ucap Motochika tak sabar. Sakon menelan ludah sekali lagi.

"... Ng... Uh..."

"Apa? Gak kedengeran!"

"...Kh... Mo-Moto-Moto..."

"Yang tegas!"

"... Motochika..."

"Apa? Motochika apa?"

"... Motochika... uh... argh... gan- gan... teng..."

"Ulang yang keras!"

"... Motochika...! Gan... teng..."

"Nah, bagus!" Motochika langsung ketawa-ketawa bangga tanpa merhatiin wajah pucatnya Sakon. "Sebagai hadiah, gue kasih informasi yang lo mau! Denger ya! Si Mitsunari sekarang ada di lapangan sekolah, tempatnya Masamune sama Yukimura biasa ekskul. Tepatnya di-"

TET TERETETET TERETETETTTTTT!

Sakon dan Motochika langsung diem ngeder suara aneh barusan.

"... Suara apaan tuh?" tanya Motochika cengo. Sakon langsung merinding waktu liat ada meteor segede gajah jatoh dari langit dengan suara keras.

SYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTT... JEDEEEEEEEEEEEERRR!

"HANJEEEEERRR TEROMPET SANGSAKALA! KAN BENER FIRASAT GUEEEE, AAAAH ELU SIH NYURUH GUE BILANG LOE GANTENG! MAAFKAN AKU WAHAI UMAT MANUSIAAAA! EHH TAPI JANGAN SALAHIN GUE DING, SALAHIN NIH SI MOTOCHIKA!"

"WTF SALAH GUE APA COBA?!"

*Ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Anggap saja adegan tadi gak ada, oke?

* * *

"Mitsunari-sama tadi kesini?" tanya Sakon ketika kembali tak melihat Mitsunari di lapangan sekolah. Padahal, dia sudah sampai di tempat yang disebutkan Motochika tadi secara detail.

Masamune dan Yukimura yang ada di lapangan langsung mengalihkan perhatian penuh pada cowok itu.

"Tadi gue lihat sih. Tapi buat apa gue ngasih tahu lu? Gak ada untungnya juga," ucap Masamune dengan sengiran syaiton. Persis kek Motochika. Orang yang dieyepatch emang gitu semua kali yak?

"Kalau ingin dikasih tahu, bagaimana kalau kita kasih tantangan? Kalau berhasil, nanti baru kita kasih tahu dimana Ishida-dono," Yukimura menambahkan sambil mengambil bola sepaknya yang penuh tanah dan lumpur. Sakon langsung curiga, lagi! Ini kok mirip banget sih kayak Motochika tadi?

"... Kalian sekongkol ya?" tanya Sakon dengan suara ragu. "Jangan-jangan ini yang dimaksud si Motochika misi?"

"Misi?" Yukimura malah balik tanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Bukan misi juga, sih... Kita hanya disuruh untuk- hmppph!"

"Gimana, terima tantangan kita, gak?!" Masamune mendekap mulut Yukimura sambil berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sakon. "Kalau terima, entar kita kasih tahu idola loe itu ada dimana! Kalau gak, lu cari aja Mitsunari sendiri, _you see_?"

"Yaudah lah, gimana kalian aja. Gue capek dari tadi pagi, kejadian ngaco mulu yang dateng," jawab Sakon pasrah. Dia melempar-lempar 3 buah dadunya, kebiasaan kalau sudah mulai capek atau bosan.

Yukimura yang memperhatikan sikap Sakon yang tidak biasanya, langsung menendang bola yang dia pungut barusan tepat ke depan Sakon.

"Shima-dono! Kalau kau bisa mencetak gol untuk sekali saja, nanti kuberi tahu dimana Ishida-dono!" teriak Yukimura semangat. "Kau harus berusaha! Karena kami berdua ini-"

"Oi, Sanada! Siapa bilang tantangannya sepak bola!" protes Masamune sambil memotong perkataan Yukimura. "Tantangannya kan' main baseball!"

"Lho kok?! Barusan yang kita sepakatin itu sepakbola!" Yukimura balas protes.

"Nggak! Tadi kita udah tentuin make hom pim pah, dan yang kalah itu gue! Kan yang kalah yang dapet!"

"Bukan! Yang menang yang dapet, dimana-mana juga! Jadi sepakbola tantangannya!"

"Licik ah lu! Kan udah gue bilang yang kalah dapet!"

"Enak saja licik! Lagian, aku nggak ingat soal aturan itu! Seingatku kita sepakat kalau yang menang yang dapet!"

"Eh, masih ngotot aja lu! Nih ya gue ingetin! Tadi sebelum kita hom pim pah, gue bilang gak rame kalau yang menang terus yang dapet! Jadi siapapun yang kalah, boleh nantang si Sakon apapun, terus ntar ngasih tahu kalau si Mitsunari ada di perpustakaan!"

"Tapi aku nggak bilang setuju!"

"Tadi udahhh!"

"Nggak!"

"Udah!"

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakon sambil tersenyum nista. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan cengo Masamune dan Yukimura, dia berlari ke arah gedung sekolah untuk menuju perpustakaan. Masamune menepuk kepalanya waktu sadar.

"AHHH, SIAL GUE KECEPLOSAN! LU SIH!"

"AKU YANG SALAH!? JELAS-JELAS MASAMUNE-DONO YANG KELEPASAN!"

"SIAPA YANG BIKIN GUE KECEPLOSAN!?"

"KAU YANG MULAI SENDIRI!"

"BUKAN GUE! LU!"

"MASAMUNE-DONO!"

"LU!"

"MASAMUNE-DONO!"

* * *

"Biar gue tebak," Sakon menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas berat. "Loe udah nyangka kalau gue bakal nanya soal Mitsunari-sama. Lalu loe bakal bilang loe tahu dia ada dimana, setelah itu ngasih satu cobaan berat buat gue supaya gue bisa tahu dimana Mitsunari sama dimana-"

"Pernyataan bodoh," potong Motonari dengan nada dingin. "Aku tadi memang melihat Mitsunari dan tahu dia ada di mana. Tapi aku tidak akan memberi tahumu pakai cobaan berat, aku hanya ingin kau melakukan sesuatu sebagai ganti informasi yang kuberikan,"

'Sama aja itu mah,' batin Sakon dengan nada kesal. "Ya udah lah! Capek nih gue! Lo mau gue ngapain sebagai gantinya?"

"Dan biar kutebak juga," Motonari malah membetulkan letak kacamatanya tanpa menjawab perkataan Sakon. "Si bodoh Chosokabe dan duo sialan Masamune dan Yukimura, bersikap sangat tidak wajar barusan, sampai kau ikut-ikutan curiga padaku, bukan begitu?"

"Eh? Yah,begitulah," jawab Sakon singkat. "Sikap mereka agak gak wajar waktu tadi gue-"

"Lupakan," Motonari menghela nafas sambil memotong perkataan Sakon. Matanya kelihatan... ganas. "Aku hanya ingin kau menjawab pertanyaan- pertanyaanku. Kalau kau berhasil, aku akan memberitahumu dimana Mitsunari berada. Tapi kalau gagal..." Motonari sengaja menghentikan nada bicaranya agar terdengar misterius. "LO BAKAL GUE SIKSA PAKE HULAHUP GUE, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"WAT DE HELL?!" Sakon langsung pasang muka kaget karena ternyata ke-OOCan Motonari masih berlanjut. "Ogah ah gue kalau pake disiksa segala, ntar kulit gue yang mulus ini rusak! Mendingan tanya yang lain aja-"

"PERTANYAAN PERTAMA!" potong Motonari sambil membuka catatan kecilnya. "SIAPA NAMA PAMAN MASAMUNE?!"

"Haaaahhhh?! Paman Masamune?! Emang gue emaknya, nyampe tahu yang begituan?!"

"SALAH! KAU KENA 5 KALI PUKULAN HULAHUP! CIAT! CIAT! CIAT!"

"ADUH! ADUH! SAKIT, KAMPRET! STOOOOOP! ADUUUH!"

"PERTANYAAN KEDUA! SI KEIJI MAEDA NAKSIR SAMA SIAPA?!"

"Awww! Ah, gampang lah itu mah...! Magoichi Sai- ADUUUH!"

"BENAR SEKALI! PERTANYAAN KETIGA!"

"ADUUH! AW AW AW! GUE UDAH BENER KENAPA MASIH DIPUKUL SEGALA?! UDAAAHH!"

"APA WARNA FAVORIT SANADA YUKIMURA?!"

"ADUH...! GUE JAWAB TAPI JANGAN PUKUL GUE!"

"SALAH! 8 KALI PUKULAN HULAHUP! CIAT! CIAT! CIAT!"

"ANJROT! SAKITTT WOIII! GUE BUKAN SEMUT YANG BISA LOE INJEK SEENAK JIDAT- ADAWW! ADUUUH!"

"PERTANYAAN KEEMPAT!"

"NYAMPE BERAPA SIH PERTANYAANNYA?!"

* * *

"Kayaknya di sini gak ada yang jaga..." Sakon terkulai lemas di depan kelas Mitsunari setelah melewati pertanyaan-pertanyaan Mori. "... Seumur hidup baru kali ini gue bener-bener berkorban buat Mitsunari-sama nyampe segreget ini... Apalagi gue ternyata balik ke tempat pertama, hiks... Gue dosa apa sih, dari tadi pagi nasib sial mulu yang berjejer..." keluhnya lagi. Dia mengelus tangannya yang merah gara-gara dipukul Motonari pake hulahupnya barusan.

Pertama, teriakan Masamune Motochika. Kedua, Ieyasu ngerebut perhatian Mitsunari. Ketiga, Yukimura Masamune berisik. Keempat, Keiji manggil dengan nada yang ngerusak mood. Kelima, orang-orang pada menggila disaat dia lagi jengkel. Keenam, dia disuruh jadi tukang pos ama orang yang disebelin. Ketujuh, Motochika yang minta dibilang ganteng. Kedelapan, Masamune sama Yukimura yang nyoba ngasih tantangan meski gagal. Kesembilan, dipukulin Motonari gara-gara disuruh jawab pertanyaannya. Sekarang kejadian kesepuluh. Siap-siap mampus aja, deh.

"... Ah, mau gimana lagi, nasib gue hari ini emang sial, kok... Cepetan kasih surat ini ke Mitsunari-sama, ah, biar bisa cepet-cepet pulang," Sakon bersiap membuka pintu kelas sambil menggenggam erat surat beramplop yang merupakan penyebab kesialannya. Entah kenapa, meskipun Sakon sendiri babak belur, dia tetap menjaga agar surat itu tidak ada kerutan sedikit pun. Dan itu pasti gara-gara...

GRAAAAKKKK!

.

.

.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!"

"... Eh?"

... kesetiannya pada Mitsunari?

"CIEEEEH yang ulang tahun CIEEEH! Gue minta PU-nya, dong!" Motochika ketawa-ketawa sambil nepukin Sakon yang masih cengo. "PU-nya cukup dengan bilang gue ganteng deh!"

"Enak aja! Kebunku rusak gara-gara kesambar meteor tadi, kamu gara-garanya!" protes Kojuro yang melancarkan pukulan neginya pada Motochika. "Awas ya kalo diulang! Gak ada ampun!"

"... Huh... benar-benar buang waktu..." keluh Motonari yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Sakon. "Kau harus berterima kasih padaku, karena tantanganku itu yang paling berkesan!"

"Arrgghhh, kesel juga nih gue, gak bisa ngasih tantangan buat si Sakon! Lu sih gara-garanya!" Masamune masih sewot gara-gara kejadian barusan.

"Kok, aku yang salah?! Sudah kubilang kau yang salah karena keceplosan!"

"Kan loe yang duluan!"

"Bukan aku! Kau!"

"LU!"

"Sudah, sudah...! Mau diapain lagi!" lerai Sasuke. "Daripada berantem gitu, gimana kalau kalian ngambil kue ulang tahun Sakon di meja sana?"

"Oiya! Mau! Gue yang ambil!"

"Aku!"

"GUE!"

"AKUUU!"

"GUEEE!"

"HOM PIM PAH AJA NAPA SIH!"

"Sakon, lu enak banget ya diperhatiin sama temen-temen lu nyampe segininya!" komentar Keiji sambil ikut-ikutan nepokin punggung Sakon. "Waktu gue ulang tahun, yang inget cuman Yumekichi doang coba? Sadis!"

"Aku ingat, kok. Cuma gak mau ngucapin aja," balas Magoichi sambil tersenyum geli. "Tapi untuk Shima, tentu saja aku juga ingat. Selamat ulang tahun,"

"... Eh...? I-Iya, makasih..." Sakon masih cengo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sial. Dia sendiri lupa dengan ulang tahunnya, tapi malah teman-temannya yang ingat.

"Akkhhh, iri gue sama loe! Loe diucapin selamat sama Magoichi-kuh tercintaaahhh~!"

"Najis ah! Jangan sok lebay gitu, deh!"

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Berisik! Jangan merusak suasana!"

"Sakon, selamat atas kerja kerasnya!" Ieyasu datang menepuk pundak Sakon dengan senyuman seperti biasa. Sakon menoleh untuk melihat Ieyasu yang kalau dipikir-pikir adalah... 'pelaku utama' penyebab kejadian ini. Tapi kok, sekarang Sakon udah gak sebel ngeliat senyuman Ieyasu?

"Lu ya! Mau jahilin gue gak bilang-bilang dulu,"

"Mana rame kalau begitu caranya?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara dingin menjawab pertanyaan Sakon dari belakang. "Harusnya kau berterima kasih padanya. Bukannya protes gak jelas gitu,"

"Hm? AH! KATSUIE~! Kau nongol juga akhirnya!" Sakon tertawa senang sambil memeluk seorang cowok berambut Dora (eh) yang bernama Katsuie Shibata. Rival sejati dan sahabat baiknya, yang dari awal Fanfiction lupa dimunculin author.

"Tentu saja. Kalau soal ulangtahunmu, aku nggak bisa nggak ikutan," Katsuie berusaha memasang senyum terbaiknya sambil menyerahkan kotak kado berwarna merah. "Selamat ulang tahun,"

"Thanks!" mood Sakon mulai terangkat kembali. Dia senang sekali karena perhatian teman-temannya yang sampai rela menjahilinya dengan ide bodoh, hanya demi dia. Ternyata hari ini... gak sepenuhnya sial. Atau mungkin, gak sial samasekali?

"Sakon," panggil seseorang berambut putih dan bernuansa ungu, yang sedari tadi dicari Sakon setengah mati. "Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu. Selamat ulang ta-"

"MITSUNARI-SAMA! IEYASU MENYURUHKU UNTUK MEMBERIKAN SURAT INI PADAMU!" Sakon memotong perkataan Mitsunari sambil menyodorkan surat beramplop putih tadi. "MAAFKAN AKU TERLAMBAT! KARENA BARUSAN-!"

"Bodoh, itu untukmu!" sela Mitsunari sambil tersenyum kecil. "Dari awal, surat ini sebenarnya bukan buatku, tapi buatmu. Coba kau buka," suruh Mitsunari lagi. Sakon kembali cengo ketika mendengar pernyataan Mitsunari yang bagaikan petir di siang bolong.

"... Eh... Jadi... Ini suratnya bukan buat Mitsunari-sama? Surat ini... ini buatku?"

"Iya. Kalau reaksimu begitu, aku yakin kau pasti belum mengintip isinya," tambah Ieyasu sambil tertawa kecil. "Tadinya aku ragu kalau kau tidak akan membukanya. Karena kalau dibuka, rencana kita pasti bakal kacau balau! Tapi ternyata kesetiaanmu pada Mitsunari berhasil menahanmu untuk membukanya. Hebat juga kau, Sakon," puji Ieyasu, kembali dengan senyuman khasnya. Sedikit rona merah muncul di pipi Sakon, apalagi saat melihat wajah Mitsunari yang tampak bangga. "Nah, karena sekarang kau sudah kerja keras, ayo dibuka suratnya!"

"Hah? Eh... I-Iya..." Sakon kembali memasang wajah bingung karena penjelasan yang terbelit-belit barusan. Sesaat kemudian, tangannya sudah bergerak pelan, membuka penutup amplop yang ditahan oleh stiker berwarna merah. Dan saat dibuka, ternyata isinya adalah beberapa lembar kartu ucapan dari teman-temannya.

Sakon! Selamat ulang tahun! Aku harap Mitsunari makin bangga dengan kejadianmu kali ini! ;)

(From : Ieyasu)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Wish you all the best, you see? Sakon Shima!

(From : Masamune)

Shima-dono. Selamat ulang tahun. Aku doakan yang terbaik untukmu, terutama soal Ishida-dono dan Shibata-dono!

(From : Yukimura)

Karena Ryuu no Migime susah buat bikin kata-kata, jadinya digabungin sama yang punyaku saja! Met ultah ya, HBD! Semoga makin cantik- eh, makin ganteng di ultahmu yang ke... ke... lho? Yang keberapa sih? ._.

(From : Sasuke & Kojuro)

HBD. WYATB.

(From : Motonari)

Wesssss lah yang ultah! Iri gua lah, iri! Traktir gue ya kapan-kapan! Met ulang tahun juga!

(From : Motochika)

Sakon, gue minta maaf ya kalau gue punya salah sama loe! Selamat ulang tahun, makin sukses eaaa~ nguk!

(From : Keiji & Yumekichi)

Sakon Shima. Selamat ulang tahun. Semoga kau panjang umur, dan sehat selalu.

(From : Magoichi)

Selamat ulang tahun, aku menantikanmu untuk waktu bertarung kita yang berikutnya. Terima kasih kau selalu membantuku.

(From : Katsuie)

Sakon, maaf kalau selama ini aku mengacuhkanku. Aku berterima kasih padamu selama ini. Selamat ulang tahun!

(From : Mitsunari)

"... Terima kasih banyak," ucap Sakon dengan senyuman cerahnya. Rasanya... dia tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Apalagi dengan kehangatan orang-orang di sekitarnya itu. Mungkin, senyum 10 tahun juga bisa, ya?

- The End -

* * *

Hahaha. Fanfition abal-abal apalagi yang saya bikin. Ngaco, ah. Hahaha #apasih.

Author Meaaaa! Maaf baru publish sekarang! Telat banget, ya? Banyak kekurangannya, lagi! QAQ)

Udah alur kecepetan, cerita ngaco, terlalu panjang, pembacaannya gak nyaman, dll! TwT)

Dan maaf untuk semuanya, karena habis ini aku harus ngilang lagi... Aku gak sempet untuk ngereview/ngefav/ngefollow story kalian! TAT)

Tapi, semoga kalian suka FFn-ku ini! Dan...

RnR! OwO


End file.
